Secrets and Love
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Randomness as its most random. Harry see's something he shouldn't, Hermione get's a shock, and Percy expects a different reaction than the one he gets. Harry/Sev Hermione/Fred Percy/Kingsley


**I own nothing you recognise. **

**This was born out of a random muse, with a few pairings I'm not used to writing. I'm not sure how good it is, but hey, I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to dedicate this fic to Lexen, who is not only an awesome writer, but also introduced to to the loveliness that is Percy/Kingsley. So, I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review. **

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes! I saw them, I swear. Can you believe that Percy had the guts to go for him?"

"Harry, don't be mean. There's nothing wrong with Percy, and anyway, how do you know that Percy instigated it?"

"I suppose so, but come on Hermione, out of all the Weasley men, Percy is the least likely to be gay. Seriously."

"I don't see why. Charlie is gay, but the rest of them are straight aren't they?"

"Apparently not, huh. I wonder when he'll come out."

"Maybe he won't. It took you three years, Harry."

"Yeah, but that was only because I didn't know the Wizarding World doesn't discriminate against same sex couples."

"Sure it is. How is Blaise, by the way? He hasn't been with you the last few times you've come around."

"That could be because we broke up."

"Not again Harry! When are you going to settle down?"

"When I find the right man to settle down with."

"And when might that be?"

"Maybe sooner than you think. Come on, lets go back inside, or Molly will be out doing her best impression of a banshee."

**xxxxx**

"Are you going to tell your family about us today?"

"Yes. Now that Harry has seen us, it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out anyway."

"Harry won't tell them. He's hiding a few secret's of his own, he understands what its like."

"I know. Still, it's about time I told them about us."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. You'll be with me at the barbecue next week anyway, right?"

"Of course, Percy. Now, give me a kiss for luck before I go and face the vultures."

**xxxxx**

"Have you told George yet?"

"Not yet. I thought we could surprise them with the news at the barbecue."

"I don't think we'll be the only ones with a surprise."

"Hermione? Do you know something I don't?"

"I know lots of things you don't. Be more specific."

"The only thing I need to know right now is where your ticklish spots are. Tell me what you're hiding."

"Fred! Don't you dare! Besides, you'll find out one of the surprises tonight at dinner."

"I love you, but sometimes, you can be really annoying, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. Harry tell's me the same thing. Personally, I think it's you two with the problem, not me."

"Of course you do. Silly me."

**xxxxx**

Percy glanced around the table nervously. Everyone was waiting for him to speak, but suddenly, the words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"I'm gay," he stuttered, looking anywhere but at the people gaping at him.

"Awesome. Mum, what's for desert?" Charlie said, grinning at Bill as he did. He was glad his little brother had finally admitted to being gay, but it wasn't exactly a surprise to either of them.

"That's lovely Percy dear. You've been much happier lately, I hope you'll be fetching your special man to the barbecue next week. We're having Treacle Tart for desert, Charlie, come and help me get it."

"That's it?" Percy asked, frowning at his family.

"What did you expect, Perce? A Fanfare? Or perhaps you thought we'd all suddenly decide we hate you? Are you forgetting that we already have two Gay brothers?" Fred asked with a chuckle, gesturing to the kitchen, where Charlie was helping Molly, and to Harry, who merely grinned.

"I guess I made it into a bigger deal than it is."

"Not really. It is a big deal to you, but to us, you'll still be Percy," Harry said, understanding where Percy was coming from. His own outing had been much the same, and he had been rather irritated with the lack of reaction after he had worked himself up into a frenzy about it.

Percy nodded, still frowning slightly. Oh well, maybe this was good news. He was hopeful that his family would be as accepting of his choice in partner.

**xxxxx**

"Are you going to come with me to the barbecue?"

"I'd rather not, Harry. I don't get on with them, any of them. You already know that."

"I know, but I wanted to tell them about us. We have been dating for over a month now."

"That isn't a long time. Don't look at me like that, it isn't. If you want to tell your friends, go ahead, but please don't ask me to spend a whole day with a hoard of people I don't particularly like." ]

"They're my family!"

"Good for you."

"Maybe we're not as well matched as I hoped. Goodbye Severus."

"Harry! Wait!"

"For what? For you to get your head out of your arse and realise that is you want to be with me then you have to deal with them sometimes? I'm sorry Severus, but I won't choose, and I don't want to keep two important parts of my life so separate. I have to go."

xxxxx

"Harry! You look horrible, and where is your date?" Hermione asked, bounding over to her best friend. Today was the day she got to share her exciting news, and she was very happy.

"I don't have one."

"But I thought, when we talked last week..." She trailed off. Harry looked downcast, his hair limp, his eyes dull. She hadn't seen him looking so forlorn since the war ended.

"You and me both, but apparently, it isn't meant to be. I'll be fine Hermione, don't worry. You look great though," He smiled warmly at her, regaining a little of his sparkle when she took the mask off her aura. Harry had been able to see Aura's ever since the Horcrux in his scar had been removed. He had gained a fair amount of extra power with it at the same time.

As she watched his register what he was seeing, she was happy to see the sparkle return, as he picked her up and swung her around in a happy hug.

"I am so happy for you! When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Later, when everyone arrives."

"Do you want to know what sex they are?"

"You can tell alre- What the bloody hell do you mean, 'they'?"

"I, urgh, bugger, you didn't know, did you?"

Harry shifted slightly where he stood, waving a subtle hand at Fred as he did.

As Fred appeared beside her, Hermione turned to him.

"We're having twins!"

As the grin bloomed on Fred's face, Harry grimaced.

"Erm, Hermione. Not quite. You're having triplets. I'm picking up three extra aura's from you."

"TRIPLETS!"

**xxxxx**

As Percy apparated in to the back garden of the burrow, the first thing he heard was a scream from Hermione. Glancing at he date on his arm, he waited for someone to notice them, but to no avail. The family was currently crowding around Hermione and Fred, apparently offering them congratulations for something.

Moving forward, still holding hands, Percy pulled his date toward Hermione, hoping to find out just what was going on.

"Percy! and, oh my, hello Minister Shacklebolt," Molly faltered slightly, before smiling at the pair. "I didn't know if you would be able to make it, I know you are so busy these days."

"Molly, please, we've known each other for longer than I've been the Minister. My name is Kingsley. Now, what's got everyone excited?"

"Hermione is pregnant, with triplets!"

Percy smiled, congratulating his sister in law and his brother, and watched as Kingsley did the same. No one seemed to have noticed the held hands yet, except for Harry, who grinned at the pair of them.

The group broke apart a little, though Molly stayed with Fred and Hermione, gushing over them in a way that only she could. Another crack sounded and everyone turned, only to be shocked into silence when they saw Severus Snape stood in the apparition point, apparently searching for someone.

Percy turned to see a smile lighting up Harry's face as he walked towards the newcomer. A light frown adorned his face, but when he looked at Kingsley, he saw his partner smiling softly in Harry's direction. It would seem that this was the secret Harry had been keeping.

When the shock of who had turned up wore off, people moved forward to greet the Potions Master, all seeing instantly how important this was for Harry.

Kingsley squeezed Percy's hand.

"I told you there would be nothing to worry about. You should have more faith in your family, and their love for you."

As Percy leant up to kiss him, he heard George shouting across the lawn.

"Oi, why is Percy kissing the Minister? Lucky sod!"

As Percy laughed, he realised he wasn't the only person in the world with secrets, and that if you had the love of a partner and the acceptance of your family, you really had everything you could ever need. As the family settled into an eventful afternoon of fun, food, banter and laughter, no body could deny the love they all felt for one another.

At the end of it all, that's all that matters.

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #22 Secret **

**Written for the Number of Your Pen Name Challenge - Pairing 2 - Percy/Kingsley **


End file.
